rouscmcfandomcom-20200213-history
The 3rd UNSC War
The 3rd UNSC War The 3rd UNSC war was Publicly announced/ began on October 1st, 2188, after UNSC forces simply stated to UWF officials; "We are warring you." News got out quickly, and defenses of Haven and other UWF affiliated planets began increasing. The First Defense of Haven On Tuesday, October 2nd, around 9:30 PM EST, UNSC forces were spotted entering the atmosphere of Hydora, and moving toward The Haven Archipelago. UWF forces quickly rallied as many available men and women as possible, placing them in respectable defensive positions around the chain of islands. USCM that were present defended Dockyards, making multiple pushes toward Turtle Island and the Bunker, assisting in their re-capturing and toward the end of the raid, pushed to the Desalination area to cut off UNSC reinforcements. The raid ended with a UWF victory, but the war had only just started. First USCM Raid on Reach A day after the first Haven defense (8/2/88), the USCMC decided to launch it's own raid against UNSC before UWF did. An hour before UWF forces were due to launch an attack, USCM forces sprang forward and were able to succesfullly capture and defend a terminal against UNSC forces. This was the first victory raid against UNSC forces with the USCMC. First UWF Raid on Reach Almost immidieatly after the first USCM Raid on Reach, UWF forces attacked Reach with help from USCM forces. In a quick, similar fashion, the UNSC were unnable to capture the terminal after UWF forces seized it. Two victories in one day boosted the morale for all UWF members, even to those who did not take part in the raids. First SGC Raid on Reach A week after the two successful raids on Reach, the UWF Ally Stargate Command launched an attack on Reach for the first time, this time at another location on the planet. The attack was focused on a UNSC base surrounded by a village and other structures, lead by Major General devSparkle. The UNSC forces were outnumbered 5-1 in this battle. SGC Airmen quickly took all necessary points and held them valiantly, while UNSC forces struggled to take them back, even with aerial support. They successfully took back the Alpha capture point, but only for a short amount of time. Other allied support from UWF affiliates also took part in this raid, ending in an ultimate victory for the UWF. A small meeting with the Major General occured after the raid, asking him about his input to what happened to the UNSC forces at the base during the raid. He simply replied with one word: "Obliterated." The Siege of Reach A few hours after the first SGC raid, UWF forces mounted a massive frontal assault lead by LTCOL Givingup2 began a raid on Reach. Little did the men know, that this would have been the biggest battle of the 3rd UNSC War, lasting for over five straight hours. Beggining with a quick sieze of the alpha flag, marines and UWF forces stationed themselves with squads and objectives. In the first day, UWF Forces continued to hold Alpha and Bravo flags, having trouble securing Charlie and Delta. Lack of communcation between allied forces, and loads of friendly fire we a constant trouble within the entirety of the Siege. On the second hour, the UNSC began fighting back slightly, taking the Bravo flag for a short period of time, and the Charlie flag was also secured by UWF forces. On the third hour, the UNSC launched a count-attack, retaking Charlie and Bravo from the UWF, leaving Alpha as the final UWF capture point. The fourth hour revolved around keeping Alpha in UWF hands, but it eventually was lost. The UWF however, did not lose hope. Marines and MB forces continued to push UNSC forces with what the had, and sucessfully took back the Alpha Capture point. Soon after that, LTCOL Givingup2 sucesfully captured the Delta CP from UNSC forces with the help of a small fireteam. This then turned the tides of the battle, with UWF forces surrounding the Charlie and Bravo CPs, eventually securing them, and fighting a desperate last stand against hordes of UNSC troops. The Siege ended in a major UWF victory, the war was still in their favor from the start! The End of the War A week after the Siege of Reach, the UNSC forces had lost their morale, and surrendered their arms. The war lasted for around three weeks, ending in a major UWF Victory. UWF Forces are still stationed at Reach keeping the base as an outpost in case of any other off world attacks. Category:Wars